fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jigoku Games Round One: Yumiko Vs. Scorpius Vs. Orion
Yumiko Yamamoto wandered through the ruins of the castle with a pale confusion on her face trying to read the map closely. "Am I sure I'm in the right spot?" She asked looking around at the area as it a ruined temple area as she looked at the half-torn wall and the broken stain glass window nearby. The entire area was a massive ruin of a former town at the center, she stands in the middle of a broken down church where the map explains to meet the others at with an X on the map. "Serious who made this map?! Can't they give more clear clues to WHERE THE HELL I AM TO GO... Honestly WHERE IS MY PARTNER!?! DID HE GET LOST AS WELL?!" She begins to shout to herself to let out her rage. Well as the map as she looks annoyed and half stressed off trying to join The Sentinels yet feeling like she been shafted for more important things. Scorpius was following his own map through the town, wondering how long ago it was that it had been abandoned. The town which was once full of life was now in a state of decay. Scorpius shivered, thinking of what all could have happened here before, and what is to come. He heard a yell coming from a building up ahead. He ran to investigate and stumbled upon Yumiko. "Oh hello there. I guess you are to be my opponent in this game?" he put his map away and put out a hand to shake. After finishing her angry outburst, she then takes a moment take a deep breath suddenly feeling embarrassed someone walked in while she was complaining about her situation, she quickly takes another deep breath before turning to face him noticing he was alone. "Eh hello there. I guess so but there should be another person coming or something?" She said putting her map away as she then confusingly shaken his hand. "Yeah... we kind of got separated a while back getting here. Hopefully, he gets here soon. It won't be much of a party with just the two of us" Scorpius said as he rubbed the back of his head and then looked around. "So this is some kind of church? I can't imagine the stories this place could tell us if we could understand. I'll have to bring my friend back her some time to get him to tell me." Scorpius sat down on a large piece of rubble. "Tell me... Yumiko is it? What kind of magics do you have?" "Little of this a little about of that. Since we are about to fight it wouldn't be fair unless you told me first, Mister Orion?... no no... Scorpia... no... Scorpion?... Oh! Scorpius" Yumiko snaps her finger realizing his name, as she then looks towards him sitting on a piece of large rubble as well talking to the male as the blond female had used Requip magic to summon her lunch box to grab a quick bite to eat. Scorpius looked on longingly. "Dang it, I knew I had left something behind. Well, I guess missing lunch won't be too bad." Scorpius said as he laid back and relaxed in the sunlight. Yumiko frowned realizing it won't be much of a match if the enemy was sorta weaken. So she then tosses him over two sandwiches for him to eat with a banana while she relaxes in the shade. "Here eat this before I change my mind," She said giving an annoyed look in her eyes as she sighed. Scorpius caught the food and sheepishly says "Thanks" before slowly biting into a sandwich. His eyes lit up. "Wow, these are good. Did you make this yourself?" he asked as he downed the first sandwich within another two bites. Yumiko chuckled as replied softly, "Well sorta I made a Tuna Fish Sandwich with black pepper and mayo and the other was a bit of sliced meat, some cheese and mayo as well" She said eating down a bit of rice and cooked beef as she sat across from him watching him carefully. "I was wondering where that smell was coming from" exclaimed Orion Magnus as he observed the two eating away at their food. "I would apologize for making me you guys wait but you seem to have put that time to good use," he said while smiling. "I'm Orion by the way. I'm assuming you two are Scorpius and Yumiko right?". Yumiko seemed surprised the other man shown up, as she was finishing her bowl of soup and rice while he came in as she tripled blinked. "Your Orion Magnus?... boy you seem... uh... not what I was expecting," She said with a bit of a sigh mark over her head as she cleans off her food containers as she getting up as she stretches a bit. Scorpius finished his food as well and quickly cleaned up any mess he made. "I had no expectations coming into this so you both seem just right in my opinion," Scorpius said looking over the two of them. "Sorry, we ate without you, Orion. How about we get going soon then?" "Eh don't sweat it Scorpius. Should we start here or head somewhere that doesn't look like it'll collapse on top of us at the slightest sign an even decently strong explosion or tremor?" Orion asked while looking at the structure of the church they were currently in. Scorpius scanned the area, noticing how weak the building really was. "Let's head out to the courtyard then?" he suggested. "Fine, I don't mind, honestly, it was kinda getting dusty and personally I'd like someplace a little better." She stated as she pushes upwards from the rock to launch herself off it to land with her feet on the ground before stepping out to heading directly for the center of the courtyard with her steely blue eyes glowing in the nights sky shining through her eyes preparing for battle. As she stood there, her right hand glows with a bright yellow aura, as a greatsword was summoned forth using Requip as she takes a combat stance. She held the blade with both hands acting prepared to fight the two targets in front of her as the moon shines overhead. "Ah a requip mage? This should be fun." Scorpius said as he grabbed his broadsword Leviathan with both hands, surrounded both now surrounded by a blue and black aura. Scorpius jumped up in the air on a jet of water out of the building into the courtyard, landing on a wall adjacent to Yumiko. "I had the best master for my swordmanship. Don't think I won't go easy on you."Scorpius said as the aura became focused again and unseen. "So Orion, you want in on this or you good?" She asked as she stood there holding the blade in her hands keeping a strong stance while she remains calm as she was glowing with a bright yellowish golden aura around her as she blinks. While Yumiko was talking, Scorpius grinned and started his attack. He mentally controlled a tendril of water to slither down the cracks in the stone to behind Yumiko. As soon as Yumiko blinked, the Tendril rose up and wrapped around her ankle, as Scorpius lunged towards with a quick jab and then jumped away, hoping to cause her to lose her balance. "Just wanted to see what you two had in mind. A water mage who seems to know his way around a sword and a Requip mage who also has some skill with a blade. Should be some fun then" Orion said with a smile as the earth around him began gathering around him to form several tall earth pillars. "Do forgive me If I go a little overboard, I had a habit of going a little wild in my old days". Yumiko then quickly reacts to the water wrapping along her legs as she then forms a golden yellow aura around her sword as she swings across in the air to fire a very powerful golden energy beam from the base of her sword's edge towards both Scorpius and the Water at such an angle to, severe it from her to break her free while striking out upon him at the same time. Eyeing the two mages, Orion levitated the newly created earth pillars above his head and launched them at Yumiko while she was busy attacking Scorpius. Scorpius turned into his water body, allowing Yumiko's blade to pass through painlessly. He then jabbed his sword towards her gut before sidestepping out of the way of Orion's attack. Yumiko then between being catch striking out upon Scorpius sorta had a bit of tunnel vision as she was smashed into the remains of a nearby building slammed through the wall. "Gah!" She said as she landed in the hole of the house as she starts to get up slowly. Noticing his chance, Orion erected a barricade in front of the hole, temporarily sealing in Yumiko before turning his attention to Scorpius. "Platre Sonata" Orion launched a large fist of plaster at Scorpius before following it up a second plaster fist. One of Scorpius' hands became covered in a black water as he shot tendrils of water at the two plaster fists, which caught them mid-flight and turning them entirely black. He then took his hand up with the water and fists following him. He let one loose at the peak of his arm's ascent toward's Yumiko's position, and brought his arm down essentially throwing the second fist back at Orion. Suddenly from the rubble a pair of black tendrils shoot outwards from it slicing through the water itself as it flies towards Scorpion's hand through his water. As the figure appearing had a much darker armor then the original Yumiko as well as bright yellow eyes instead as she seemed annoyed. Scorpius gave a smirk as his Black Water stopped the tendril completely from moving as the water's Consume and Taint ability was being used. What wasn't in the Black water from the spell was now being pulled in and consumed, the energy being dissipated into the water. Scorpius brought back the water into his hand in an orb and fired a water cannon back at Yumiko with both is magic energy and her spells magic energy towards her now under his control. The glowing yellow eyes of Yumiko shows as she has red markings along her black armor as she had a tainted verison of her sword which now glows with the same red and black coloring. as she does she smiles as she forms a powerful purple beam from her finger before blasting it forward as the extremely powerful yet condensed beam flies through both attacks as it flies at blinding speed to imaple through Scorpius's right shoulder. Dodging the fist, Orion performed a series of hand gestures before touching two of his fingers to his head, Light Magic building up around his fists. "Rain of Light" Swiping his hands forward, Orion unleashed multiple beams of Light Magic at both Yumiko and Scorpius. Category:Jigoku Games Category:Knightwalker591 Category:Roleplay